Splatoon - Disregard
by big gay abandon like my dad
Summary: "I don't feel necessary, and I never did. I'm not helping anybody, just making life the same old same old. It can't be worth it, not for the price." Agent 3 said.


Agent 3 was on a mission, he was taking on some Octolings. There was a huge amount, like a minefield. Each and everyone of them will go off, without hesitation.

Sure, he had his fare-share of troubles, but at this rate, he couldn't risk the last bar of the respawn point, just to win. He couldn't, after what he'd been though.

He tried miraculously to win, to feel the wave of victory again, but is it worth it?

Was it all worth it? Just so that we can live the old way, still have troubles, still have the same situations everyday?

You can't talk yourself out of fear, you can't talk yourself out of loneliness.

You can't hide you, and this is the issue.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! PUT YOU'RE HANDS IN THE AIR!" An Octoling yelled at the top of her lungs! "Ugh, Lucy, can you believe this kid? He's unbearable! What's the DJ gonna say about this?" The Octoling said.

Agent 3 stepped near the edge, dropped his weapon and his walkie on the endless pit that was the right of him. He went on his knees, and put his hands in the air. He had surrendered. He couldn't move on, about his past life and he couldn't bear what came ahead of him. It wasn't worth it. He did nothing to help, and he never would. He was cold inside, and nothing would warm him up.

He was hopeless. Nothing could help him at this rate.

The Octolings were shocked. "Kid, what I want you to do is come with us- I mean, just go back to where you're from, and never come back! You hear me! I will never tolerate anybody coming here again! Got it!" The Octoling said in a serious tone. The Octoling got closer, and pointed her gun at Agent 3's head.

Agent 3 went back to the camp, and the looks on Sam's face when he didn't come back with a Baby Zapfish. There were like "What Happened?"

Agent 3 said to himself "Why me? Why me out of all the people that could of been chosen. Was life meant to be that way? How am I going to do this? And, why?"

So, with that being said, we had talked and talked about what we would do next, but it was always the same. No new twist, no new anything. Not even new weapons, gear, ect. It was the same old, same old. Agent 3's attitude had changed over the past couple days, and Sam noticed.

"What's gotten into you lately, Alex? You're not into the swing of things, and that bothers me. Why aren't you as you used to be?" Sam said, in a rather unusual tone.

"Yeah, um. It's hard to explain, I'l-l-l talk about it later, though, I P-P-Promise!" Alex stuttered out, which doesn't normally happen. He's normally the one that starts conversations and misc things like life stories and stuff. He completely thew 'Agent 3' out the window, but today he didn't seem to be like that. This worried Sam, especially now since there journey was half-way over. It wasn't the time for incidents like this.

This isn't you're usual Alex, and at this rate, there's no way of seeing the real him anytime soon.

-The Next Day-

"Good morning, Alex! How's you're day goin-"

"F**k off."

"Okay then," Sam said, this wasn't normal. "Um, ready for the next missio-"

"Do you really think that I would be that reckless? I'm not going out there just aiming to kill everything in my way, like who does that?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood? Jeez, you even sweared!"

"You're not my mom, I'm 15, can I move on with my life now?"

"Alex! Why are you acting like this?"

"Sam are you BLIND? I was held at GUNPOINT? And don't get me started on the death of Agent 2! Please, don't."

"Do you're mission, see how much I care."

"Great. We can move on now. Goodbye!"

And with that, Alex slammed the door shut. He wasn't ready for what would happened next, but time will tell.

Going though the Plaza wasn't a hassle for Agent 3, which surprised him. It was rather quiet, while he was going though.

He got to his destination rather quickly, since it is kinda close to his apartment.

He was immediately greeted with, I guess you could say. Absolute Hell.

He was met with ink splattered all around the ground, purple being the dominant color. There was Seaweed everywhere, and it all went to a trail to yesterdays mission.

He thought of what had happened. 'FOR THE LAST TIME! PUT YOU'RE HANDS IN THE AIR!' the words were repeating, and repeating. He had a bad feeling, until he realized.

Nobody was there.

Nobody said "Hello" or "Ready for the mission." or anything like that. It was all wrapped in a mystery.

A rather odd one, to be exact.

Agent 3 saw a rattled note on the kettle, with the words in bold "SCRIPT" He assumed that they were shooting something, until he saw the lines.

It said "Hey there, you found are little message. We have you're little friends, and we hope to see you in the future. Thanks for joining us, at Domination. We hope you enjoy it and fall for our plans. Thank you for you're cooperation."

The first words that came out of Alex after he read this were "What a stupid group of whining b**ches. Could of done better, if you ask me."

"*sighs*, Welcome To Hell, Alex. Welcome To Hell."


End file.
